Grounded
by Simply Marina
Summary: A short story about Alex, who is constantly fighting with her mother, and Justin's helpful advice.


**xXxZaraxXx here with a WoWP fic! It's really short, but I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Alex POV-**

_Dear Journal, _

_I hate her. She's a horrible, terrible person. Worst of all: She's my mom. _

_I guess in ways it would be better if I said that my mom ruins my life. Eh, my way is better. You see, nowadays she talks to me like a 2 year old, yells at me, and practically turns every situation against me. For example, ten minutes ago._

_I was watching Gossip Girl and laying down on my stomach on top my bed, and she came into my room to tell me it was time for bed. I simply thought 'Fine, whatever,' but didn't say anything. I merely pushed the power button to turn off the television in my room. Simple, right? Mom swept out of the room. I picked up a magazine that was left on my bedside table and looked at the cover (which, by the way, Ruby Donna Q. scored the cover on!). A moment later, she comes back in and says, "Alex, do what I said."_

"_I did," I responded, not bothering to turn around and look at her. "The TV is off."_

"_I can see that. But you didn't do the dishes, like I asked," Mom replied, frustration brimming on the edge of her voice, her hands moved to her hips. _

_I turned to stare at her and make a confused face. "When did you ask me that?" _

"_As soon as I left the room! You would've heard it if you turned off the TV right away, like I asked."_

_My confusion flashed into frustration as I responded, "I did though! You saw it yourself!"_

"_Alex Margarita Russo," Her eyes flashed with anger as she spoke, "never use that tone with me again. Understand?"_

"_What tone?" I asked, looking as if someone accused me of stealth, when the accuser was the one to blame._

"_Don't play innocent. You need to talk to me with respect. You're grounded for the weekend," She spoke, her arms crossing in front of her._

"_Mom! That's totally unfair," I burst out, getting up from my leisurely position. _

"_Should we make it two weeks?" Mom asked, pursing her lips. _

"_I didn't do anything wrong, I just—" I started, but was cut off._

"_How about a month?" She asked, glaring._

"_I—Forget it," I mumbled turning away from her. Tears started to build up in my eyes. _

"_Don't ignore me. No electronics, hanging out with your friends or shopping. You'll only leave this room for school, working downstairs, and meals. Got it?" She boomed._

"_Yeah… got it" I replied weakly. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I turned off all of the lights except for my book light, and then I came to write about it. _

_She accused me of nothing! That horrible, no good… I wish Justin was here. He could've helped me with this. He always does. Stupid Yale, accepting my goody-two-shoes brother into college. Maybe I can call him. Be right back._

Creeping to the door in uttermost silence, I pulled it shut, then I took out my cell phone from under my pillow (it's where I hide it) and dialed Justin's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice greeted.

"Justin, it's me." I half-smiled, slightly uplifted by his voice.

"Yeah, there is this thing call caller ID."

"I know…" I sounded depressed.

"So what's up?"

"Mom and I had another fight," I explained.

"Another one? What is this, the fourth one this week?"

"Yeah… and now I'm grounded."

"Wow. That's rough." He spoke as though he didn't know what else to say.

"Can I come live with you in college?" I asked weakly.

He laughed lightly. "I doubt that."

"Please, Justin," I pleaded.

"Okay listen, fighting is normal. This used to happen to me all the time when I was your age, and life isn't fair. Before you know it, mom will make you hot chocolate and saying sorry, or maybe taking your shopping. It's a part of life, Alex. There is not much you can do to stop this. It's weird, I know. But just remember she is putting a roof over your head, and providing you with things some people have never seen before in their lifetime. Don't take her for granted," He explained.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now let me get some sleep, troublemaker." He teased with slight joy in his voice.

"Sure thing, Captain Jim Bob," I grinned and pressed 'end'. The phone was slid under my pillow once more and I smiled, fading into a dreamland of blissful sleep.


End file.
